


dinner after dessert

by CarlSweetSerialKiller



Category: Cegan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlSweetSerialKiller/pseuds/CarlSweetSerialKiller
Summary: this is unfinished and was  heavily inspired by a scene from the iron giant. this was supposed to mainly be a joke but it turned into a bit more than that. this takes place in my gangster AU and I may or may not finish this. if you like it please tell me and I might complete this work. also young Negan is life. ps this ficlet is horribly written because it was an idea my tired brain thought would be remotely entertaining





	dinner after dessert

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished and was heavily inspired by a scene from the iron giant. this was supposed to mainly be a joke but it turned into a bit more than that. this takes place in my gangster AU and I may or may not finish this. if you like it please tell me and I might complete this work. also young Negan is life. ps this ficlet is horribly written because it was an idea my tired brain thought would be remotely entertaining

Rick and Carl are sitting down for dinner, little did Rick know that Carl had just finished having his brains screwed out by an infamous street runner just moments ago. the proud detective had picked up some Chinese food after a laborus day and hadn't a clue of the guest his son had over.

two white, styrofoam boxes were popped open releasing hot steam while letting the warm light of the dinning room beam down on the succulent meal. Carl fumbled with his chopsticks and picked up a large piece of crisp sweet and sour chicken, bringing it to his open mouth. 

"Carl, say grace please" his father requested, earning an eyeroll from his son who dropped his nugget and chopsticks with a distained sigh before lacing his fingers together as his father did. at a very young age Carl had given up on the concept of God but his parents were a different story- which was ironic with his mother being an adulterer.- nonetheless, he didn't want to give his dear old dad a hard time so he played along. 

Carl took a deep breath and his heavy gaze set on his dad for a moment before flickering behind him into the kitchen. his stomach dropped and Carl's appetite became nonexistent as he saw a mostly naked man step infront of the fridge and peel the door open, ducking down and peering into its contents.

"oh my god."

Carl couldn't hold in his utter shock as he watched his secret boyfriend just waltz into the kitchen like he didn't have a care in the world. he was supposed to have left already!!! out the window, on his motorcycle and far, far away from Rick's field of vision. why the fuck was he still here?! did he want to get loaded up with lead or thrown in prison for the rest of forever?! already the charges his dad would stack up against Negan tsunami'd through Carl's mind should Rick find out about their relationship, let alone the fact the gangster was in their house. 

the risky phrase made Rick give Carl a stiff parental gaze, one that was mostly surprised. Quickly the long haired boy covered his tracks with an awkward chuckle and continued, making a grand gesture with his arms. "oh my God, we thank you for this food that dad has gotten for us and---"

his voice wavered with anxiety as he watched the black haired man turn with beer in hand, giving a playful wink to Carl before slipping his nail under the tab of his beverage, about to pop it and end his and Carl's life as they knew it. the kid damn near threw himself across the table, shouting out in absolute desperation "STOP!!!!" Rick jerked back a bit, his icey blue eyes wide as he was startled by his sons outburst. they exchanged a quick glance before the tense boy continued, slipping back into his seat, his heart pounding as he played it off.

"--stop the devil! from doing bad things!" he nodded promptly, watching that sinister grin creep across the young gangsters lips, his gaze darkening and even at this distance Carl could see the plot brewing in them. Negan was going to do some stupid shit like sneak up on Rick and say something like 'your son calls me daddy too', effectively giving the detective a heart attack from ither suprise or the traumatic fact his pure, sweet son was with the man who had been painting the streets red with blood and brains. Carl gave a pleading, helpless gaze back to his lover while still doing his best to seem remotely threatening, trying to convey a silent and brutal threat through his panick but Negan saw right through it and stepped forward.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" the freckled boy slammed his hands on the table, making his fathers silverware rattle as his voice strained, he was really worrying Rick now but he had a gig to keep up. he again looked to his dad with a trembling, falsely reassuring smile "satan...?" he caught that daring grin from his boyfriend who was gazing to him like a sadistic cat toying with a mouse, he was obviously enjoying watching the reserved boy act so finicky. Carl growled at the gunslingers cockiness and aggressively swung his arms in a shooing motion "GO!! GO so that we may live in peace... ah men." at that point Negan swerved on his heel and crept out of sight just in time for Rick to turn around and servay the area his son had been staring to with great paranoia. he then sighed spotting nothing that could have caused such odd behavior and with a saddened gaze he asked a question in a tone full of hurt and disappointment. 

"son, have you been smoking marijuana with Ron...? you know I don't mind if he does it but you promised m----" he couldn't even get two sentences out before Carl sprung up and raced upstairs. "I have to wash my hands!" Rick opened his mouth to try to stop his pride and joy but it was futile. he just sat there with a broken heart, poking at his food with a fork as he waited for Carl to come back, just trying to come to terms with the idea of his son doing something so...dirty....ohh if only the oblivious man knew half of what his son was up to.

Carl dashed into his bedroom and shut the door, locking it and taking a breath to try to still his racing mind before he turned to the grinning man sitting on his bed. "you fucking idiot!!!" Carl whisper-yelled, stomping over to the street prince charming who stabbed a hole in the top of the tin can with a screwdriver and sipped the honey brown beverage from the puncture. he let out a satisfied sigh and looked up to the enraged teen with a dangerous, careless smile. "what? I needed something to drink. I did alotta hard work a minute ago pleasin' your needy ass." Negan again took a guzzle and licked his lips, his eyes seeming even darker due to his eyeliner. 

"do you know what could've happened if you got caught?!" Carl quietly yet harshly scolded, glaring absolute bullets to Negan who's shit eating grin deflected any consequence. "yhea, I do know. he woulda curled up n' cried like a bitch. it would've been funny, princess." he went to take another sip of beer only for Carl to throw himself against Negan, knocking him back onto the disdarayed sheets.


End file.
